Kafuristan
Kafuristan ' (Majatran: ''القلب, transl. al-Qalb), officially the '''Majatran Republic of Kafuristan (Majatran: الجمهورية اللبنانية, transl. Jumhuriyyat al-Qalb al-Ma'atraniyyah) is a country in south-east Majatra, bordering Solentia to the south, Kalopia to the west and Majatran Sea to the north and east. The capital of Kafuristan is al-Kasraj, located in Abi'nadi Province. al-Kasraj serves as a vital cultural, economic and political hub of Kafuristan. Kafuristan in the past centuries was often considered to be one of the leading Majatran nations and has historically been a leading political and economic power of the majority Majatran nations which, however, since the 39th century began a slowly decline leaving space to new emergent nations. Kafuristan maintained for a long time close diplomatic ties to the Dorvish as well as several other non-Majatran nations. Kafuristan was close also with the traditional ally of Badara which borders the country to north via a sea border. Kafuristan's economy is primarily focused on vast oil and gas reserves, alongside an abundance of natural resources. Etymology Kafuristan is the Luthorian word for Kafuristan. Majatran's know "Kafuristan" as al-Qalb which translates in Majatran to "the heart". al-Qalb is a reference to the central role that Kafuristan has played in the history of Majatran's and retains a central role in Majatran affairs. It also is linked to theories that Kafuristan was once at the center of the Majatran continent prior to the massive changes that Terra went through. History Ba'athist Kafuristan (4411 - 4440) The modern Majatran Republic of Kafuristan was founded on June 11th, 4411 with the passage of the "Constitution of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan" by the transitional People's Council. The basis for the government was built around Ba'athist thought by Ba'athist Regional Secretary Sulaimaan al-Baten. Kafuristan underwent a radical shift into the rule of law, underneath the guise of the Ba'athist Kafuristan transitioned from a lawless fractured nation-state into a relatively stable and prosperous nation in under 4 years. The Ba'athist focused themselves on capturing major cities and the major oil fields; primarily with the Republican Guard and Ba'athist and Abadi militia's such as the Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order, Fedayeen Kafuri, Fedayeen Ra'd, Kafuri Popular Army, General Military Councils in Kafuristan and the General Command of the Armed Forces, Resistance and Liberation in Kafuristan. Non-government militia's played a large role in the capture and securing the power of the Ba'athist in Kafuristan. Workers Republic (4471 - 4521) The 4471 Uprising led to the establishment of socialist rule under the leadership of Sufyan Saïss. The state was declared a Workers' Republic a year later in 4472 and has been governed by the Revolutionary Workers' Party ever since. The Workers Republic was ended when the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party, underneath the leadership of Secretary-General Sahl bin Qadir al-Sadhi launched a palace coup in al-Kasraj due to the dissatisfaction with the current government that had been rendered more or less ineffective in its last few days. Return of Ba'athism (4521 - Present) The rise of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party was met with the restoration of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan, the revitalization of the Republican Guard and the Kafuri National Defense Forces as the armed vanguard of the movement. The Ba'athist conducted large-scale military and security operations in order to secure the oilfields located throughout Kafuristan; it was primarily conducted through the Republican Guard, the Kafuri National Defense Forces and cooperation from the Kafuri Marines and other military units. While the early emphasis of the Ba'athist regime and President/Secretary-General al-Sadhi was around military operations and securing their place, the focus shifted quickly to re-building the once dominant Majatran countries economy and political influence. A notable feature of this move was the rebuilding of the Majatran Organization for Industrialization, a state-owned defense conglomerate meant to coordinate efforts with foreign countries to purhcase and locally manufacture variants of military and defense related equipment. President al-Sadhi called for a return to the times where Kafuristan was a regional power, edging on a global power due to their influence as the worlds leading producer of oil, gas and petroleum products. The seemingly infinite reserves of oil have continually allowed Kafuristan to dominant the oil markets across the world. The Ba'athist aligned themselves with several countries such as Vanuku, Kazulia, Lourenne and others, seeing itself as the progenitor, or "Heart" of the Majatran world. Kafuristan announced in August, 4523 that they were actively seeking to rebuild the Organization of Ahmadi Cooperation, working to build a focused Majatran League for majority Majatran countries and work with other non-Majatran majority countries on regional issues. Government and politics Kafuristan is '' de jure'' semi-presidential republic; however much of the authority of the rests within the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath movement. The head of state is the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan who is ex officio the Secretary-General of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party. The head of government is the Prime Minister of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan, the Prime Minister, whose title translates closer to "Chief Vizier", is the leader of the Council of Ministers as a sort of "first among equals". The President also maintains the Presidential Council, which assists the President in carrying out their duties. The national legislature of Kafuristan is the People's Council (Majatran: Majlis al-Sha'ab), a 250 member legislature that is elected every 6 years. According to "Presidential Decree Nº 1" outlaws any political party outside of the Ba'athist party. The law, however, lays out the foundation for the "National Liberation Front" which allows limited political parties that are tied to the Ba'athist and swear an oath of allegiance to the Ba'ath party itself. Foreign relations Kafuristan is a member of the World Congress and sends representatives to the World Congress General Assembly. Kafuristan is also an active member in the Organization for Ahmadi Cooperation (OAC) which plays a leading role in the Ahmadi world. Kafuristan traditionally aligns itself with pan-Majatran or other Ahmadi states in regards to world affairs. Kafuristan, previously underneath the Razamid Caliphate had it's foreign policy primarily controlled by the Sultanate of Badara. Kafuristan was a member of the Anti-Zardic Imperialism Front and was a founding member of the Anti-Augustan League in the early 27th century. Kafuristan was also once a member of the Terran Oil Cartel via the Terran Oil Cartel Treaty whcih they joined in 3501. Administrative subdivisions Military, law enforcement and security Military The Armed Forces of Kafuristan (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb) also known as the Kafuri Armed Forces is the combined military component of Kafuristan. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan is composed of the Kafuri Majatran Army, Kafuri Majatran Navy, Kafuri Majatran Air Force, Kafuri Majatran Air Defense Forces, and the Kafuri Strategic Forces. While technically not a "branch" of the KAF, they are the official paramilitary of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party and are de facto a branch of the armed forces, they are known as the Republican Guard. The civilian control over the military has varied from government to government, currently the Ministry of Defense and a government appointed Minister of Defense is responsible for the civilian operations of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan serves as the Commander-in-Chief and the Chief of the General Staff serves as the day-to-day operator of the military. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب هيئة الأركان العامة; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb hayyat al'arkan al-Eammare) is the military control over the military. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff, often called the Kafuri General Staff is chaired by an appointed Chief of the General Staff who is appointed by the President. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan is traditionally ranked as the strongest of the majority Majatrans countries. Like more modern, Artanian-style countries the Supreme Military Council (Majatran: المجلس العسكري الأعلى; al-Majlis al-Easkari al'aelaa) is composed of representatives from Kafuri defense, intelligence and security agencies that advise the President on matters relating to security and defense affairs. Prior to its adaptation as an advisory council the Supreme Military Council was a strategic organ of military officials meant to discuss social, economic, security and political situations in Kafuristan. Law enforcement and security Kafuristan has a highly organized and often highly effective law enforcement and security apparatus. The Minister of the Interior has a wide array of forces at their disposal in order to control and maintain law and order throughout the country, primarily organized through the Public Security Directorate and the Central Security Directorate. The Public Security Directorate and the Central Security Directorate are headed by a Presidential appointee with the title of Director-General; who rank normally at Brigadier General. The Public Security Directorate is responsible for general police services, travel, immigration, passports, port security, and criminal investigation. The Central Security Directorate is responsible for more specialized policing, such as riot suppression, civil disorder and generally heavier police services (comparative to SWAT). The Central Security Directorate is also responsible for more intensive criminal investigations. Kafuristan also maintains the General Intelligence Directorate which is responsible for foreign intelligence services. The General Intelligence Directorate is widely considered to be one of the most effective intelligence organizations in Majatra and largely the world. The GID has been involved with numerous operations across Majatra and has worked alongside several dozen countries intelligence organizations. The final branch of the major Kafuri intelligence services is the Communications and Technical Intelligence Directorate which is responsible for signals intelligence and communications intelligence. These organizations were created through various other Kafuri governments but were officially sanctioned by the new government legislation "03-4411 “Presidential Decree No. 1 - Establishment of State Security and Defense Apparatus”" underneath a previous government. President Sulaimaan al-Baten also announced the formation of the Kafuri National Guard also known as the "People's Guard". The KNG will serve as a home guard, territorial guard role backing and will be underneath the direct control of the President; this action never came to significant fruition. Economy Kafuristan economy is primarily oil, gas and petrochemical driven. The Ministry of Finance, Economics and Commerce in 4411 announced that 70% of the government's annual revenue comes from oil, gas and petrochemical industries. The Ministry of Trade, Industry and Oil is primarily responsible for the oil industry in Kafuristan and operates the Kafuri National Oil Company which is the primary state-owned corporation that handles all of Kafuristan's oil related business. The Kafuri government prevented the sale of over 30% of Kafuristans oil, gas and petroleum to foreign companies, a move that was protectionist but ultimately rested well with the people. In February 4523, shortly after high levels talks with Vanuku, the Kafuri government announced the re-opening of the al-Kasraj Stock Exchange and the creation of a "developing markets" stock exchange that became known as the "Miyatah Developing Market Exchange" (MDME), based out of the city of Miyatah in Nekkah. The MDME will be focused on high-risk but partially government backed companies that are entering new markets in Kafuristan or certain companies that have the strong potential for growth. The Central Bank of Kafuristan is the central bank of Kafuristan. The Governor of the Central Bank of Kafuristan is appointed by the President and serves at his behest. The Central Bank of Kafuristan operates a reserve fund known as the Strategic Reserve Fund (SRF). Kafuristan also operates a sovereign wealth fund underneath the name of the Kafuri Investment Authority which operates to produce long term, strategic investments for Kafuristan. As of November, 4414 the total balance of the KIA's accounts is roughly 413b LOD. Infrastructure Kafuristan has suffered due to harsh desert climates and thus major cities are traditionally more equipped with modern infrastructure amenities such as bus routes, high capacity passenger roads and other related materials. In December 4414 underneath the direction of President al-Baten the Kafuri Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport was instructed to conduct a massive infrastructure project within rural and inner Kafuristan. Rural and inner Kafuristan lacks modes of transportation and basic human needs; unlike the coastal portions of Kafuristan which have relatively easy access to power, water, transportation. The projects by President al-Baten were partially completed, within the interior of the country many roads are partially finished and many other infrastructure projects were only partially started or were left uncompleted. Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Arhab Rasul (t. December, 4521 - Present) called for the project to be finished and has appeared several times at the Presidential Palace with others who are pushing for a similar infrastructure project. Education Education in Kafuristan is operated by the Ministry of Education and Culture. The Ministry of Education and Culture is responsible for all education in Kafuristan, from elementary school to post-secondary school. The Ministry of Education and Culture operates a central curriculum for elementary, middle and high schools. Colleges and universities are authorized to set their own curriculum but are required to teach basic components, as per January, 4522 education decrees. For instance, all students in college and universities are taught financial and economic literacy, are required to attend some form of physical education and are required to attend a basic life skills force. Notable educational institutes *al-Kasraj University *Abi'nadi Institute for Applied Sciences - al-Kasraj *Prince Ibrahim Medical College - al-Kasraj *Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin Ba'ath Party Central Party School (Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party operated school) - al-Kasraj *Haider Harun al-Kasraj Central Party School (Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party operated school) - al-Kasraj Demographics The vast majority of Kafuris are ethnic Majatrans and adhere to the Ahmadi faith, in particular the Abadi sect. There are a large number of minorites, chiefly Augustan's, Badaran's (who are often counted within the "Majatran" census data) and Dorvish. Kafuri's themselves are divided in various tribes, groups and others no precise numbers have ever been given but it assumed that it is at minimum 75 but the relevance of tribal origin, while still strong is fading swiftly. The greatest tribes include al-Razama, al-Majali, al-Shabab, al-Omer, and al-Amun and al-Qoralus. Ethnicity * 74% Majatran * 11% Majatran Asli * 3% Augustans * 2% Dorvish * 6% Kalopians * 1% Delic * 3% Others Religion Ahmadism is the primary religious group in Kafuristan; primarily the Abadi sect of Ahmadism. Despite relative peace between the Abadi's and Israist, there remains tensions due to long-standing historical and religious conflicts with between the two. Abadi's account for nearly 2/3 of government positions, including business and military leaders. In a recent Ministry of the Interior survey the largest militia's that were supported by the government were Abadi. The government's official stance on religion is that Ahmadism is the state religion and it is voluntary to join the state religion, however many do. Kafuristan has sometimes been seen as a state supporter of terrorism due to the various governments such as the Ahmadi State in Kafuristan which has supported radical Ahmadi's or the long-standing drive of many Kafuri monarchs to restore the Ahmadi Caliphate or Empire of Quanzar. Kafuristan is also home to Helem, the holiest city on Terra. The government traditionally does not interfere with religious affairs but does from time to time intervene when they feel it is necessary. * 90% Ahmadism ** 50% Abadism ** 20% Israism ** 15% Sahabism ** 10% Halawism ** 5% Zahiri * 5% Hosianism * 3% Yeudism * 2% Other Language * Majatran * Augustan * Dorvish Culture Geography Kafuristan's history is largely centered around the Abqahat River which runs from the dividing line between the regions of Nekkah and Jerze'har, goes through Pabeus, the very eastern portion of Abi'nadi, close to al-Kasraj and has several tributary rivers running through O'mer. The Abqahat is one of the most important pieces of Kafuri history and has lended itself to the historical, economic and political development of Kafuristan. The Abqahat has been widened over the course of history as a means to provide routes for trade and transportation. The Abqahat has also served as a vital function to desert farming in the central regions of eastern Abi'nadi and Pabeus. Pieces of the Abqahat run into Solentia and Istalia, making it one of the longest rivers in the world. The Uqabar River is another important river that runs from northern Nekkah, not far from the start of the Abqahat River, all the way through western Abi'nadi and has tributaries running into the Majatran Sea. While not as important as the Abqahat River, the Uqabar has served in the vital development of the two regions that they are apart of. Pabeus throughout is a desert, including large areas of Abi'nadi, O'mer, Nekkah and Jerze'har. The desert is known as the Salimr, sometimes written as the Salimir desert. It is one of the largest deserts in the world, especially in Majatra. The Salimr is home to several Kafuri Bedwi tribes and the largest Majatran Asli population. These tribal people have aided in the development of the region. The environmental conditions of the Salimr make it difficult to transport people, equipment and materials into the desert which according to the Ministry of Trade, Industry and Oil has largely untapped reserves of oil and gas, making it a prime target of recent government interest. The border regions with Solentia and Kalopia is mostly mountains, known as the Az-Zalif Mountain range and is largely where the mineral natural resources of Kafuristan come from. It is reported that within Az-Zalif there is uranium, phosphate and other precious earth minerals. Kafuristan is ranked as one of the worlds leading reserves of natural resources. Category:Kafuristan Category:Majatra Category:Countries Category:Nations